


I just need your Kiss

by Gumnut



Series: Nutty Crackfic [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: 'You don't have to be beautiful...' or really have any talent at all.





	I just need your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration:  
> Music video – Tom Jones and Art Of Noise – Kiss – YouTube Look it up :D
> 
> Response by Soniabigcheese.  
> He didn’t hear the door opening - the stereo was on LOUD and he was busy gyrating and wiggling his butt to this classic.  
> He was also clad in just a towel draped around his narrow waist, and he was holding a mop and kissing on cue to the lyrics of the song.  
> This is so cool - Alan sniggered as he held the video camera and zoomed in on his brother.  
> That’s when Gordon whipped around … and froze. Not only was Alan there, there was also a captive audience and they all bore the same ‘gotcha’ expressions on their faces.  
> They’d finally gotten revenge on their elusive prankster brother.  
> -o-o-o-
> 
> My response.  
> Oh, god, Soniabigcheese gave me permission, I really hope she doesn’t regret it.
> 
> Warning: total crackfic! I may have broken a character or two. I recommend you read it while listening to the music :D

It had been a shit birthday.

One of those days, but in triplicate. Everything he had planned had fallen on its face. The only thing that had gone well was that none of his brothers had been injured in today’s rescue.

Unfortunately, Gordon hadn’t been as lucky.

Sure, it was only a sprained ankle, but it killed off his swimming and pretty much everything else.

At the moment he was sitting in the comms room, foot up, exactly where Virgil had left him. And yes, that, while not embarrassing, wasn’t exactly great for his manly ego, being carried around by his big brother.

So, his pout was fully deployed.

And the sun was setting. So much for his birthday.

And all on his own.

Where the hell was everyone?

As if to answer his question, a beat started thudding through the room. It took him a second to recognise it.

Oh, god. Hadn’t they given up on that yet? As if they hadn’t stirred him enough already.

A sigh.

_You don’t have to be beautiful…_

But then Alan climbed up the stairs from the kitchen.

And he was dancing. Butt wiggling rather excessively. He spun on the spot, shoulders moving to the beat. Huh? Little Bro could actually hold a beat.

Gordon’s eyes nearly fell out as Scott’s head appeared above the landing, equally bopping.

Alan waltzed into the room and his eldest brother followed body moving to the rhythm. Scott spun and with a smirk, deliberately smacked his own butt in tune to Tom Jones’ Kiss.

Gordon nearly choked.

Then he did, as a mop of red hair appeared shimmying up the stairs. The expression on John’s face just screamed ‘What the hell am I doing???’ Obviously coerced by the rest of the band. But the moment he set eyes on Gordon a silly grin lit up his face and he followed Scott and Alan onto the main floor all of them bopping along, the song on loop.

And then Tom Jones in the form of his second eldest brother literally leapt up the stairs, well at home in the music, dressed all in black and so obviously the instigator of these shenanigans. He was mouthing the words and wiggling his eyebrows…amongst other body parts.

Gordon couldn’t help it, he cracked up laughing.

For a verse or two he then had all four of his brothers lined up dancing in front of him, apparently under Virgil’s direction for spins and butt slapping. John ended up going in the opposite direction at least once and Alan fell over at least twice.

Gordon didn’t care in the slightest, he couldn’t stop laughing.

_Think I better dance now…_

And the brothers stepped aside, still dancing on the spot, to usher Kayo into the room. She was rolling her eyes, but escaped dancing other than a little wiggle because she was carrying a tray of cupcakes. Brains followed with a plate of fruit, looking thoroughly embarrassed, yet managing to bop up and down anyway. The beat was infectious.

And then Grandma bopped into the room. Nothing held back Grandma except for the ginormous chocolate cake in her arms. Yes, she spun on the spot, cake and all and wiggled her butt at him.

Gordon fell off his chair.

To finish off MAX whirred up the stairs zig-zagging to the beat.

As his Grandmother reached the table at the centre of the room, the holographic interface clicked on and a decidedly feminine figure, silhouetted, started dancing rather evocatively, her only identification a series of lights that swirled up from the floor and flew around her body in a chain, corkscrewing around her lithe form.

Gordon stared for a moment before glancing at John.

John’s eyes were so wide he looked like he might bust something.

But the music continued, and now all the food was on the table, Grandma was really letting loose. Brains was doing a lame impression of the robot dance, and Kayo…she was smiling down at him and offering him a hand up.

His four brothers were still maintaining their jiggle, once again back in their line and were obviously coming in for their finale. And as the last chorus broke he got the pleasure of seeing all four brothers shimmy into a crouch before jumping up, spinning around, slapping their own butts, and sliding to their knees, scarily in time to smacked lips at him in unison as the song finally ended.

In the sudden silence, several stupid grins broke out.

“Happy Birthday, Gordon!”

“Oh, god, YES!”

-o-o-o-


End file.
